Merry Christmas Kim Possible
by luvsvelma
Summary: Plot: it’s Christmas Eve and Ron has Kim’s present but he can’t find it. Will Ron find Kim’s gift in time? And why is Drakken after Kim on Christmas Eve? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Present and Kidnapped

Kim Possible sat with Ron Stoppable on the couch in the possible family room. Kim took out a long rectangular shaped present from behind her back and handed it to Ron. Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas Ron said Kim handing him the gift. Thanks KP, Rufus you're on said Ron. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and ripped open the present. A s-s-Snowman Hank DVD , every season thanks KP said Ron. Aw, it was no big Ron said Kim hugging her boyfriend. I've got something for you KP said Ron looking in his pocket. Rufus, I must've left KP's gift at home whispered Ron sounding scared. Oh no squeaked Rufus. I'll be right back KP, I uh left something at home said Ron. Okay Ron. I'll be waiting said Kim, unknown to her that she was being watched by her foe Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego. The roof crashed open once Ron had left and Shego flipped down, hands glowing. Ready to play Princess? Shego asked with a sneer. Shego, long time no see said Kim back to her, her guard up. Let's tango Princess Shego sneered as the two women got locked into a fight and Drakken watched from his hoverjet. Shego, get her yelled the blue-skinned villain. Oh, where's that incompetent buffoon? Is he at home learning to tie his shoes or is he hiding? Shego asked. For your information, Ron went to get something from his house and he's not a buffoon said Kim angrily. Then how come he looses his pants, I can't believe you choose a loser said Shego. Kim let her guard down. Ron is not a loser, he's a sweet guy and I will not leave him said Kim angrily when she realized her guard was down. Shego got the opportunity to pin Kim on her back to the floor, arms pinned to her sides. Let me go, you'll never get away with this yelled Kim sounding scared. Shego and Drakken walked into the house and grabbed all the family members, tying everyone to wooden chairs, Kim was tied to the middle chair in-between Jim and her mom. I hope Ron comes soon Kim thought as she and her family were loaded onto the hoverjet. Leave a note for the buffoon so he knows we took the possible family hostage yelled Drakken. You won't get away with this growled Kim angrily as she was gagged with a strip of cloth going into her mouth and another strip of cloth around her mouth. Why did you only gag our daughter? Kim's dad asked. The rest of you aren't as important as Miss. Possible here said Drakken as he cackled and used some shock rods to knock the family out. Kim's last image was Shego hovering over her head, and then there was only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finding Out and The Rescue

Ron Stoppable headed back towards the Possible home to see it ransacked and lacking the possible family members. KP, Jim, Tim Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P? where are you? Ron asked. Note squeaked Rufus pointing towards a green piece of paper with letters written in black ink. Dear Buffoon, if you ever want to see your precious girlfriend and her family again, come to the lair with the biggest diamond in the world. Signed in all that is evil, Dr. D and Shego. Wade, track down Dr. D, he kidnapped my girlfriend and her family, I am going to rescue them said Ron. There's gotta be like 12, 000,0000 henchmen you'll never make it yelled Wade. It's my only hope said Ron. Good luck, your going to need it said Wade. Ron ran towards Drakken's lair to see his girlfriend bound and gagged to a metal chair while her family was on wooden chairs, bound and gagged the same way Kim was. KP, are you okay? Ron asked un-gagging his girlfriend. Yeah, Ron I'm fine now untie these ropes said Kim struggling against her ropes. Ron untied his girlfriend and they embraced. Kim's parents and brothers were freed by Rufus. YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT, BUT YOUR NOT screamed the mad blue skinned doctor. Kim tied up Drakken, Shego and all of the henchmen and left the lair with her family and Ron in tow. KP, I have your present but you have to wait until we get back to your house said Ron. Aw, Ron, okay I'll wait said Kim as she held Ron's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's Present and Authors Note

Once back at the possible house, Ron pulled out Kim's present from behind his back. A Club Banana gift card for $200,000 dollars, oh Ron thank you said Kim kissing her boyfriend on his lips. EW, cooties said Jim and Tim. TWEEBS! Yelled Kim. Uh, gotta go said the twins in unison. This has been the best Christmas ever, you saved me from my arch foe and you got me the present I've always wanted said Kim snuggling up next to Ron as they watched the Six Tasks of Snowman Hank.

THE

END

Authors Note: Merry Christmas to my greatest friend/hero Kim Possible. She's been there for me and I've been there for her. Our special friendship will never ever end so merry Christmas Kim and enjoy this gift.


End file.
